


Draft

by Badassium1970



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brian writes draft emails to vent, Emails, Fluff, M/M, Moving, Ninja Ship Party, weird format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-28
Updated: 2017-11-14
Packaged: 2019-01-25 14:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 244
Words: 10,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Brian and Dan's life told through emails as best as it can be when they don't always email each other.Alternatively: Brian writes draft emails to Dan to vent about his feelings.





	1. Subject: Hey Brian

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I was going to wait until this was finished and upload all of it, but I've been going through a rough time and don't know if I'll get anything up anytime soon but didn't want to not get anything up so here's what I've done of this so far. This is for musicalravencreates' weird format challenge so hopefully I'll get it done in time. Each email will be a chapter so chapters will be sort but I'll be posting a chunk of fic at a time to make up for that.

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Hey Brian  
Date: February 18, 2009 9:34:04 AM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

What’s going on, man? My name is Dan and I’m a friend of Julie’s from MC Hammerstein. I’m singer who’s been working on some solo material as well as a musical improv group for performances at the UCB theatre. I was wondering if you’d be interested in leading your piano talents to either project. You came highly recommended!  
I can tell you that the level of singing ability is high, and the people involved are very funny and cool. Drop me a line if this sounds interesting.  
Best,  
Dan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the actual email that Dan send to Brian. The email addresses are made up though. I thought that Brian would be more of an aol kind of guy and Dan would be more of a hotmail person. They will both change to gmail at some point. Probably in 2012.


	2. Subject: Music

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Music   
Date: February 19, 2009 7:02:54 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Hey Dan, I’m doing well.   
I’ve been thinking over your offer and am willing to meet up and see how things go with either project. I could bring my keyboard if you’d like?   
Sincerely,   
Brian


	3. Subject: Re: Music

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Music  
Date: February 19, 2009 9:43:05 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Totally, I’d love to have a jam session with you.  
When are you free? We could meet at the front of UCB then I’ll take you to my place, if that’s okay with you?

Best,  
Dan


	4. Subject: Re: Music

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music  
Date: February 19, 2009 9:55:41 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Though I’m not completely sold on whether or not you’re an axe murderer, I spoke to Julie and she said you’re cool so yes, that sounds like a plan. I should be free this Saturday. Hope that works for you.


	5. Subject: Re: Music

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Music  
Date: February 19, 2009 10:01:39 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Yeah man, I’m cool with that. Can’t wait!


	6. Subject: Sorry

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Sorry   
Date: February 22, 2009 0:03:03 AM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey, I just wanted to apologise for the state of my apartment. We should have met somewhere else. I sometimes forget not everyone lives with like 15, maybe 20 people. If you ever want to meet up again I promise it will be somewhere nicer.   
Sorry again,   
Dan


	7. Subject: Re: Sorry

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Sorry   
Date: February 22, 2009 8:07:54 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Dan, you don’t have to apologise for anything. I had a really good time playing music with you, and coming up with ideas for Ninja Sex Party.   
Of course I’d want to meet up again. If you’d like we can meet at my house? It’s just me here so things should be calmer, but if you’d like to bring ‘Smokey’ I’d be okay with that.


	8. Subject: Re: Sorry

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Sorry   
Date: February 22, 2009 13:35:09 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Such a fucking stupid name for a dog lol. I don’t think I can sneak him out. Chase is pretty protective of him.   
I’m glad you had a good time. I know we’re still in really early days but I can really see this going somewhere. I’m still laughing over Accept My Shaft.   
Yeah I think your house would be better. I’m in between jobs at the moment so message me whenever your free. I’ve been thinking of some more ideas that are going to blow your fucking mind.


	9. Subject: Re: Sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Sorry   
Date: February 22, 2009 14:02:46 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Sorry to hear about that. I’ll send you my schedule but I may have to cancel last minute sometimes. The exciting life of a teacher can be demanding.   
Can’t wait for my mind… and maybe some other things, to be blown.


	10. Subject: Re: Sorry

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Sorry  
Date: February 22, 2009 14:11:26 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Haha, don’t get your hopes up. Anyway, unless anything comes up Wednesday will be fine. Again can’t wait.


	11. Subject: Sexbang

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Sexbang  
Date: February 22, 2009 14:13:13 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

By the way, I was thinking about it and I’m not sure about the last name Sweetnuts. It seems kind of obvious and I don’t know how people would feel about saying it. What do you think about Danny Sexbang?


	12. Subject: Re: Sexbang

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Sexbang  
Date: February 22, 2009 14:22:52 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I mean Sweetnuts has a kind of arrogant air about it, but I like Sexbang more, it’s kind of redundant, adding to the comedic aspect.   
So, Danny Sexbang and his strong, silent, not the mention handsome bandmate Ninja Brian. I like the sound of that. I like the sound of that. We’ll talk more about it on Wednesday.   
I have work to grade, talk to you later Danny.


	13. Subject: Backstory

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Backstory  
Date: March 01, 2009 17:26:57 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey, I was thinking, maybe Danny Sexbang was a ninja too but stopped because he wanted to do music or something like that. He’d probably be really cocky about it and think he’s the best even though Ninja Brian hurts and kills him at least one everyday.   
What do you think? I don’t want to take too much control.


	14. Subject: Re: Backstory

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Backstory   
Date: March 01, 2009 17:39:24 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Dan, don’t worry about it. This was your idea, of course you’re going to have millions of ideas. Honestly, I’ve been worried you would think I’m taking too much control and taking this project as my own. Just know that I want to hear your ideas, even if you’re unsure of them.   
I like that idea. It goes well with Danny’s character and might explain why Danny and Ninja Brian know each other.


	15. Subject: Re: Backstory

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Backstory  
Date: March 01, 2009 17:43:47 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Aww Bri! Thank you, and know that I’m never going to think like that. I love your ideas and I really could do this without you. I haven’t had this much fun doing music in a while and I’m hopeful for the future.


	16. Subject: Re: Backstory

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Backstory  
Date March 01, 2009 17:45:47 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

*Could not. I meant could not. That sure ruined the moment.   
Anyway, I have a night shift soon, covering for someone. Talk to you soon.


	17. Subject: If We Were Gay (Uh the song)

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: If We Were Gay (Uh the song)   
Date: April 09, 2009 12:34:32 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey I was thinking for If We Were Gay, how pissed do you think Brian would be? Should we make it clear at the end of the song that he murdered Danny? Like maybe some crashes and groaning.   
Oh and I’ve been looking at directors for I Just Want To (Dance) and there’s this guy Jim Turner. I’ve spoken to him a bit and he’s cool, prices aren’t crazy high. I’ll let you judge for yourself but I think we should meet up with him.


	18. Subject: If We Were Gay (Yes I know the song you dork)

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: If We Were Gay (Yes I know the song you dork)  
Date: April 09, 2009 17:23:12 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I think Ninja Brian would be super pissed and would kill Danny, but he’d do that even of Danny mildly irritated him. Maybe at the end Danny would go ‘oh shit’ in time with the music and there’d be some noise. I think this song would make a good video but one thing at a time.   
I’ve actually been looking around and was about to contact that guy. I’ll trust your judgement. We should meet him.


	19. Subject: Music Video

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:04:24 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Brian, I know this is really stupid but I’m really nervous about tomorrow. I know we’ve done live shows before and people liked it but doing a video. If I fuck up live I can make jokes out of it, if I fuck up today I’m wasting everyone’s time. I just don’t want to blow this.


	20. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video   
Date: May 25, 2009 23: 09: 58 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Dan, it’s not stupid. I’m nervous too, but it will be fine. No one’s going to be mad at you if you mess up, it happens. This is our first time doing something like this. Don’t worry, I’ll be there for you. It’s going to be okay.


	21. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:13:32 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Thanks Bri, I don’t know what I’d do without you. You’re the best.


	22. Draft: Re: Music Video

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:17:41 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I don’t know what I’d do without you either. I think I’m falling in love with you.


	23. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:26:18 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

You don’t have to thank me Dan, if anything I should be thanking you.   
If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t even have the chance to do this. Thank you do much.


	24. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:31:50 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Aww Brian! I wouldn’t be able to do this without you, and I couldn’t imagine doing this with anyone else. That sounds kinda weird, I dunno it’s late I’m probably not making much sense.   
Goodnight Bri


	25. Draft: Re: Music Video

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:36:37 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I know exactly what you mean but probably in a different way. I really think I love you Dan.


	26. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: May 25, 2009 23:38:02 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Goodnight Danny. Sleep well, we have a big day tomorrow.


	27. Subject: Help

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Help  
Date: July 30, 2009 19:54:32 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Brian I know I’m probably being really irritating and I’m really grateful for everything but I’m kind of freaking out. I’m being asked all this stuff about how I want things edited and shit like that I have no clue about. I just check if they asked you and agree with you if they have. My inbox is filled with emails I have no clue how to answer and stupid join our fake network emails. I just don’t want to make mistakes and ruin he video.   
I’m sorry to put this on you, I just needed to talk to someone about this and I feel comfortable talking to you.


	28. Subject: Re: Help

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Help  
Date: July 30, 2009 20:02:36 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I didn’t know that this was so hard for you. Dan, you should have told me sooner.   
I’ve been worried too, but at the same time this has been relaxing and a welcome change to grading papers and lesson plans.   
Maybe we should make an email account just for NSP stuff, and then split the workload and make decisions together. Don’t worry, we’ll get through this and it will get easier over time.   
And Dan, if you ever feel like this again please tell me.


	29. Subject: Re: Help

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Help  
Date: July 30, 2009 20:18:06 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Thanks Bri, I’ve never felt like someone cared about me so much, other than my family. I don’t want you to think I’m putting this all on you because I’m really not, but I think it would be easier to work together and have a different joint email.   
Maybe we should talk about this more in person, over coffee or something.   
Thanks again


	30. Draft: Re: Help

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Help   
Date: July 30, 2009 20:23:52 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Honestly, it’s no problem Dan. I would do anything to help you succeed.   
I love you.


	31. Subject: Re: Help

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Help  
Date: July 30, 2009 20:29:21 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

It’s honestly no problem Dan. We’re a team, and I would never think that.   
We’ll meet up soon, sorry I’ve been so busy with work.   
See you soon


	32. Subject: Holy Shit

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Holy Shit   
Date: October 22, 2009 13:42:01 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Holy fucking shit! Have you seen! People have watched our video, and they like it! I mean there are some rude comments but seriously people like it! Dude if I didn’t have a good feeling about this before I do now. I’m gonna call you on Skype as soon as you get home, be ready!


	33. Subject: The Secret Chalice

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: The Secret Chalice  
Date: December 13, 2009 17:32:37 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Hey I know that we weren’t going to do anything with The Secret Chalice, at least not anytime soon, but I was thinking maybe it would work better as a series of music videos. I know it will be a lot of work and we have a lot going on at the moment.


	34. Subject: Re: The Secret Chalice

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: The Secret Chalice  
Date: December 13, 2009 17:54:18 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Honestly, I think that’s a great idea. Maybe we’ll talk about it more after the holidays. I think my computers on its way out so it would probably be best to text me until I get a new one.


	35. Subject: You okay?

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: You okay?   
Date: March 19, 2010 19:43:29 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Hey man are you okay? You seemed quite stressed today. I know this project is more than we usually do and the fact that we have to work quickly because of my work, I’m sorry. I wish things could be different.


	36. Subject: Re: You okay?

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: You okay?   
Date: March 19, 2010 19:55:29 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

I’m a little stressed but coping. This has been fun and everyone’s so nice. I think one of the girls on set asked me on a date but I’m not quite sure. We’re going out for coffee after the shoot so I guess I’ll find out then.   
Anyway I’m gonna head to bed, the last few days have been pretty insane, I mean all of this is.   
Night B


	37. Draft: Re: You Okay?

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: You okay?  
Date: March 19, 2010 20:03:32 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I was going to see if you wanted to hang out after the shoot, since we haven’t seen each other much lately. I thought maybe I might find the courage to tell you I love you. I don’t know, the way you looked at me today when I helped you put on your cape, I just thought there was something there. I could have sworn you went to lean in but I guess I was seeing what I wanted to see. Have fun I guess.


	38. Subject: Dude

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Dude  
Date: June 11, 2010 14:38:52 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey I just got told I don’t need to indent paragraphs for emails. I remember being told to indent paragraphs and didn’t notice that no one else did til now. I can’t believe that you never said anything. It seems like something you’d comment on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so I probably should have put this earlier but Dan indents his paragraphs. I tried to do this but it kept changing it back once I posted chapters.


	39. Draft: Dude

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dude  
Date: June 11, 2010 14:42:02 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I found it endearing


	40. Subject: Paragraphs

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Paragraphs  
Date: June 11, 2010 14:46:34 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

It never bothered me so I didn’t ever think to bring it up. I will however change to subject of emails if you name it something like ’Dude’ or ‘Hey Brian’


	41. Subject: Re: Paragraphs

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Paragraphs  
Date: June 11, 2010 14:50:23 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Okay cool.


	42. Subject: Manticore

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Manticore  
Date: January 17, 2011 11:28:57 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I can’t believe you actually convinced me to wear that Manticore costume. I have students that could see this video when it comes out.


	43. Subject: Re: Manticore

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Manticore  
Date: January 17, 2011 11:37:39 AM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Like you needed much convincing. You enjoyed wearing that consume and being the manticore, maybe a little too much.  
Do your students know about NSP?


	44. Draft: Manticore

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Manticore  
Date: January 17, 2011 11:41:59 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Okay, I enjoyed myself but mainly because I was around you again.


	45. Subject: Re: Manticore

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Manticore  
Date: January 17, 2011 11:45:27 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Okay fine I enjoyed it.   
I think some of them do, or are curious, but they’re too afraid to ask, which is fun. Anyway I’ve got to go back to grading papers, I really should stop setting so many.   
Oh by the way have fun in L.A. and let me know how things go with Arin.


	46. Subject: Re: Manticore

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Manticore  
Date: January 17, 2011 11:58:49 AM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Will do buddy. Have fun grading papers


	47. Subject: LA

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: LA   
Date: February 12, 2011 20:44:53 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Hey man, LA has been great. I met up with Arin, we got sushi. He’s such a cool guy, I don’t think I’ve ever got on with someone so quickly since you.   
Would you be okay with me going over some stuff for Dinosaur Laser Fight with him? We agreed to meet up again.


	48. Draft: Re: LA

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: LA  
Date: February 12, 2011 09:19:26 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I thought we would talk about it more beforehand, maybe in person.   
I know it’s stupid but I’m jealous


	49. Subject: Re: LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: LA  
Date: February 12, 2011 09:24:53 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Sure, no problem. Hopefully I can meet him soon.   
Have fun on the rest of your trip.


	50. Subject: Back home

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Back home  
Date: February 26, 2011 14:30:48 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey, just got back from L.A. Sorry I didn’t talk much. My phone decided to kill itself and I haven’t had much time around a computer.   
I met up with Arin again. I went over some of our ideas and he came up with some that I think your going to love. We need to Skype with him soon if we can’t all meet up in person. I know you’re going to love him, he’s got a similar sense of humour to you, he kept fake flirting with me.   
I’ll call you soon, I just want to get things back in order first.


	51. Draft: Re: Back home

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Back home  
Date: February 26, 2011 16:18:27 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m glad you had fun, but I’m not fake flirting with you. I hope Arin is.


	52. Subject: Re: Back home

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Back home  
Date: February 26, 2011 16:23:41 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m glad you had fun. I’m sure Arin’s a great guy and I can’t wait to talk and work with him more.   
No rush Danny. You need to rest. Talk to you later.


	53. Subject: Show

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Show  
Date: May 22, 2011 12:48:19 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Hey this place in Michigan is having this comedy music show and invited us. It’s in like two weeks. They should be sending us an email tomorrow with more details but I just wanted to check if you’re interested. I know it’s a bit last minute.


	54. Subject: Re: Show

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Show  
Date: May 22, 2011 13:04:58 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Dude that would be amazing! I’d love to.   
Man, we haven’t done a show live in a while. Maybe I should come out a few days beforehand so we can practice a bit, if that’s okay with you of course.


	55. Draft: Re: Show

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Show  
Date: May 22, 2011 13:12:27 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It’s always more than okay for you to visit. It’s when you leave that I have an issue with. I know you have to go home, but I want you to stay.


	56. Subject: Re: Show

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Show   
Date: May 22, 2011 13:28:40 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Yeah that’s fine. We should probably work out what songs to play as well. I think we’re only going to be about 30-40 minutes, I’m not sure, it depends how many people agree to play.   
Can’t wait to play live again. See you soon.


	57. Subject: On my way

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 08:45:09 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Hey I’ll be on my way soon, just wanted to let you know that I spoke to Arin and he said he’s finished the video. I told him about the show. He and a few friends are going to be coming to see us, and then we’re going to go out to dinner or something. You in?


	58. Draft: Re: On my way

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 08:52:37 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m going to make some lame excuse for not being able to go but I just don’t want to see you and Arin together, or have to watch girls flirting with you, like that show we did last year where you went home with that girl when we were going to hang out. I lied when I said I was fine with it.


	59. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 08:58:11 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m sorry but I have papers to mark. I feel like this is some kind of weird payback for giving one of my classes assignments two weeks in a row by accident.


	60. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 09:06:34 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

Man I think I would have strangled you for doing that. Then again I never really did homework.


	61. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 09:11:19 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I think a lot of them were tempted.   
That doesn’t surprise me, but until college a lot of homework is pointless. Don’t tell anyone I told you that. Wouldn’t want to risk getting fired.


	62. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 09:28:55 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Haha, knew it! Even teachers know homework is a bunch of crap. Maybe I will, stop you having to move all the time and we can be together again.  
Just kidding but I can’t wait to be able to hang out again.


	63. Draft: Re: On my way

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: June 01, 2011 09:34:10 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I honestly don’t think I’d be too upset. Okay I would but I appreciate the sentiment. I miss you so much. Too much.


	64. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: On my way   
Date: June 01, 2011 09:41:52 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Haha, I can’t wait either. See you soon Danny.


	65. Subject: Got home

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Got home   
Date: June 07, 2011 17:02:15 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Hey, I thought I’d let you know that I got back safely. That show was amazing. Seeing Arin and some of his friends was great too. I wish you could have come.   
Thanks for letting me stay at your place, and just everything. I hope we can play more shows soon.


	66. Draft: Re: Got home

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Got home  
Date: June 07, 2011 17:16:46 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I wish I had gone out too, but even knowing Arin has a girlfriend, seeing the way your eyes light up when talking to him hurts for some reason.   
You’re always welcome at my house. I wish you were here more often.


	67. Subject: Re: Got home

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Got home  
Date: June 07, 2011 17:23:11 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I hope so too.   
No need to thank me. You’ve let me crash on your couch lots of times when we’ve filmed videos or have to do anything in New York. Least I could do.


	68. Subject: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Dinosaur Laser Fight   
Date: August 17, 2011 14:29:37 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

I can’t believe Dinosaur Laser Fight came out today. Arin and I have been talking about it for so long, I mean we all have, but the fact that so many other people can see it now. This whole thing is still so serial.


	69. Draft: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight   
Date: August 17, 2011 14:35:02 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It shouldn’t but you talking to Arin about NSP makes me jealous.


	70. Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight  
Date: August 17, 2011 14:42:38 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

It’s pretty crazy. The fact that we have an album out that people are buying is still hard for me to grasp. I wish I had more time to process it sometimes. I’m moving to Boston soon, so hopefully things will be easier since we’ll be closer.


	71. Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight  
Date: August 17, 2011 14:56:22 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com

We’ll make it work, we always do. Like you said before, we just have to help you’ll never have to move too far, but even then we can make it work.  
How is your new place anyway? If you need any help moving things or decorating I can help. Or we can just hang out? I dunno, I probably sound really clingy but I miss you man


	72. Draft: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

Draft:  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight  
Date: August 17, 2011 15:03:59 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I miss you to, so much. I really wish that I could move back, or you could move out here. I wish you could stay with me. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell you that.


	73. Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight   
Date: August 17, 2011 15:10:37 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

The place is pretty good.   
If you had time to stop by that would be great. I hired movers this time, but hanging out would be great. Hope to see you soon.


	74. Subject: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: FYI I Wanna F Your A   
Date: August 29, 2011 17:49:02 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I was thinking and I kind of think we need the phrase ‘sex gravy’ in the song. I know we agreed it sounded too gross but I think it works in how not sexy it is.


	75. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A   
Date: August 29, 2011 18:07:34 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com

I forgot we’re working on a song called that and was confused.  
I’ve had that line stuck in my head all day and at first I couldn’t stop cringing but now I just laugh and think it’s perfect. I swear only you could come up with something like that.


	76. Draft: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A   
Date: August 29, 2011 18:13:20 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

When I came up with it I thought it was kind of stupid but I thought it would make you laugh. The fact that you keep thinking about it means a lot to me.


	77. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:27:58 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

See I told you it was genius. While we’re on the subject of my genius can we talk about Public Masturbation Is So Fun It Should Be Illegal?


	78. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:33:41 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

We’ve talked about this man, there’s no song there


	79. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:37:06 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

:(


	80. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:42:38 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Don’t do this to me Brian


	81. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:47:21 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

:)


	82. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:52:53 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

You’re ridiculous


	83. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 18:58:12 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

One word: Hugs


	84. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A  
Date: August 29, 2011 19:03:57 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Okay you have a point


	85. Subject: Please

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Please  
Date: September 30, 2011 17:02:53 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Hey, I know you’re not in the best mood right now but please pick up your phone, or answer me here, something please. We need to talk about this.   
Yes, I may move to London, but nothing is for sure yet. They might decide they don’t want me, or I might decide not to go.


	86. Subject: Re: Please

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Please   
Date: September 30, 2011 17:38:28 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

They aren’t going to decide they don’t want you, and I know this is a big deal for you. I’m not mad, just upset, but I’m happy for you. I’m sorry for being a dick.


	87. Draft: Re: Please

Draft   
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Please   
Date: September 30, 2011 17:43:59 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Believe me, I would stay. I want to stay. For NSP. For you, but I need to take this job. If I don’t I’d be risking my entire academic career. I’m sorry. Hearing you cry and knowing it was because of me hurt so much.


	88. Subject: Re: Please

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Please  
Date: September 30, 2011 17:49:14 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I understand but like you’ve always said we can make it through anything.  
I’m going to call you. Please answer.


	89. Subject: Moving to LA

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Moving to LA  
Date: November 26, 2011 11:32:09 AM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

I’ve been looking at places in LA I think it would be easier for NSP if I lived there, especially since we know a lot of people there who would be willing to help us.


	90. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 11:41:46 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

You sure? We can make it work from where we are, no matter what remember.


	91. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA  
Date: November 26, 2011 11:49:11 AM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

We probably could, but with you possibly moving to England I think this would be for the best.


	92. Draft: Re: Moving to LA

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 11:56:37 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I wish I didn’t have to move. You’ve been so negative since I told you. I miss the Dan that always told me we could make it through anything. I never wanted to be the one to make you think we couldn’t do something. I love you and I’m sorry.


	93. Subject: Moving to LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 12:02:49 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

You do what you think is best. Sorry for putting un in this situation.


	94. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 12:13:43 PM  
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Don’t worry about it. I acted shitty at first but I understand the job offer is a big deal. You also need to do what you think is best.


	95. Draft: Re: Moving to LA

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 12:24:39 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I know you’re still upset. You try to hide it but you can’t hide it from me. I can see you think me moving will end everything but I won’t let that happen.


	96. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: November 26, 2011 12:29:48 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I think I need to take the offer, but I won’t let NSP suffer


	97. Subject: Are you okay?

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 22:53:46 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Hey, you okay? I’ve tried calling but you’re not answering.


	98. Subject: Re: Are you okay?

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 23:09:05 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

It must have died. I’m ok, tired, gonna go to bed soon promise


	99. Subject: Re: Are you okay?

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 23:14:38 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

We’ve been working a lot, if you need a break let me know. Don’t overwork yourself.


	100. Subject: Re: Are you okay?

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 23:25:08 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Just wanna make sure we get engouh done. We’ll be moving around, things will be harrder


	101. Subject: Re: Are you okay?

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 23:31:36 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Dan, don’t worry. We have time and after moving we’ll have time to work on things. I’ll be down tomorrow so we’ll talk more about this and pace things better.   
Go sleep, I want to see you well rested.


	102. Subject: Re: Are you okay?

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Are you okay?   
Date: March 16, 2012 23:38:56 PM   
To: BWecht@aol.com 

Ok, goodnight B


	103. Draft: I miss you

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: I miss you  
Date: August 20, 2012 17:14:27 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve only just moved and I already miss you


	104. Subject: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 17:34:03 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Thanks for coming to the airport with me. You didn’t have to, especially since we don’t live close to each other anymore.


	105. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 17:42:18 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

It was nothing. Just figured you’d want a friendly face to see you off


	106. Draft: Re: Thanks

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 17:49:32: PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

As thankful as I am, it hurt leaving you. I saw you holding in tears. It killed me and I wanted to stay.


	107. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 17:54:11 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Thank you regardless. I’ll try and be back soon, probably October.


	108. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 18:00:33 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Okay, see you soon. In the meantime go teach the fuck out of those kids. Just don’t blow the world up


	109. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 18:08:55 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

No promises


	110. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Thanks   
Date: August 20, 2012 18:13:29 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

:(


	111. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 18:20:26 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

So it’s okay when you do it?


	112. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: August 20, 2012 18:28:30 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Yep. Later B


	113. Draft: Re: Thanks

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks   
Date: August 20, 2012 18:34:58 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I love you


	114. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks   
Date: August 20, 2012 18:38:21 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Later


	115. Subject: Shirt

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Shirt  
Date: November 07, 2012 02:41:07 AM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Hey you left a shirt at my place. Want me to send it back?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hye, just wanted to say that from here on the emails have UK time on them, therefore this one was sent really early cuz Dan's in LA time, but they work out a sweet spot time to email.   
> I had to look up time zones for this and work things out. I hate time zones!


	116. Subject: Re: Shirt

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Shirt   
Date: November 07, 2012 10:19:03 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It’ll cost you so no. I’ll be back in December so I’ll get it then.


	117. Subject: Re: Shirt

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Shirt  
Date: November 08, 2012 17:29:11 PM   
To: BrianWecht@hotmail.com 

Ok. Are you busy after work? I have ideas for NSP I want to talk about but I’d understand if you were busy. And time zones are confusing.


	118. Draft: Re: Shirt

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Shirt  
Date: November 08, 2012 17:34:57 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m never too busy for you.


	119. Subject: Re: Shirt

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Shirt   
Date: November 08, 2012 17:39:05 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m not busy. It’s 5 PM here if you want to call.


	120. Subject: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Ultimate Sandwich  
Date: January 05, 2013 18:03:29 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I know we didn’t get as much as you wanted done but at least we finished filming The Ultimate Sandwich. I always thought that title would get rejected.


	121. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich  
Date: January 05, 2013 18:22:57 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I was upset at first, but it was the holidays so I shouldn’t have planned so much.  
I was unsure until we started joking about it and made up lyrics. But I’m never dressing as a Sandwich again. That costume was so uncomfortable


	122. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich  
Date: January 05, 2013 18:31:09 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

What about humping a sandwich?


	123. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich  
Date: January 05, 2013 18:29:22 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I don’t think that’s the weirdest thing I’ve ever done


	124. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich  
Date: January 05, 2013 18:35:13 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Might be the sexiest


	125. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: January 05, 2013 18:40:28 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

HEY! Your sexiest moment was being the manticore


	126. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: January 05, 2013 18:44:59 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@gmail.com 

I take pride in that


	127. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: January 05, 2013 18:51:02 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

You would, haha, love you man


	128. Draft: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

Draft  
From Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: January 05, 2013 18:57:39 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I love you


	129. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: January 05, 2013 19:03:12 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Love you too buddy


	130. Subject: So sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 21:42:52 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I am so sorry I did not mean to send you those pictures fuck. I meant to send them to one of the girls sorry.


	131. Draft: Re: So sorry

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 21:51:03   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It hurt seeing you with other people like that. Even though they weren’t for me, it felt like you were teasing me with what I can’t have. I should be over this. I’m sorry.


	132. Subject: Re: So sorry

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 21:55:46 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

No problem. Nice dick btw ;)


	133. Subject: Re: So sorry

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 22:02:35 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I’m never gonna hear the end of this.


	134. Subject: Re: So sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 22:09:25 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Probably not. I deleted them, don’t worry.


	135. Subject: Re: So sorry

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: May 18, 2013 22:18:31 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Thanks. Fuck these cost a lot to send.   
Anyway I have work stuff to do. Sorry again


	136. Subject: Steam Train

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:13:49 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

So that work stuff I was talking about. Y’know how Arin does Game Grumps? I’m going to be doing a show on the channel with Ross called Steam Train. I’m so excited, and kinda nervous.


	137. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:21:01 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

That’s great! Ross is the one who messes with you right?


	138. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:28:43 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com

Yeah, I believe you liked him for that reason


	139. Draft: Re: Steam Train

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train  
Date: May 30, 2013 18:35:10 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I hated him for it at first, that was my thing. It was stupid. I got over it.


	140. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:42:04 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Totally. He’s a good guy.


	141. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013, 18:49:23 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Don’t worry I won’t let this get in the way of NSP


	142. Draft: Re: Steam Train

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:49:41 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’m worried.


	143. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 18:57:33 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’m not worried.   
I’ll be down in summer, five weeks as long as nothing comes up.


	144. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 19:04:27 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

See you soon man


	145. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: May 30, 2013 19:12:05 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@gmail.com

Later


	146. Subject: Game Grumps

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Game Grumps   
Date: June 25, 2013 15:08:52 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Dude I’m freakingout. People are going to hate me. What if it effects NSP or Games Grumps so bad we have to quit?


	147. Subject: Re: Game Grumps

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Game Grumps   
Date: June 25, 2013 15:19:08 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Dan that’s not going to happen. Some people aren’t going to like change but they’ll adjust, new people will come. This isn’t going to ruin careers.


	148. Subject: Re: Game Grumps

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Game Grumps   
Date: June 25, 2013 15:27:05 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Thanks B. Can’t wait for you to come down here. Arin’s had some fucking awesome ideas for Starbomb that he can’t wait to talk to you about. It’s kinda cute seeing how excited he gets.


	149. Draft: Re: Game Grumps

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Game Grumps   
Date: June 25, 2013 15:34:47 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I told myself I wouldn’t get jealous anymore but I can’t help it, not when you’re so much closer now.


	150. Subject: Re: Game Grumps

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Game Grumps   
Date: June 25, 2013 15:39:14 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Can’t wait. See you soon.


	151. Subject: Tomorrow

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Tomorrow   
Date: August 12, 2013 20:22:50 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Hey, phones playing up. Anyway I know we were going out for coffee tomorrow but Arin’s plans got cancelled and he wondered if we wanted to work on Starbomb stuff? We’d still be hanging out so why not, but I wanted to check first.


	152. Draft: Re: Tomorrow

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Tomorrow   
Date: August 12, 2013 20:34:03 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ll sound like an asshole if I say no, but I wanted to spend time with you, not working.


	153. Subject: Re: Tomorrow

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Tomorrow   
Date: August 12, 2013 20:39:37 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Sure, should I meet you at the space?


	154. Subject: Re: Tomorrow

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Tomorrow   
Date: August 12, 2013 20:46:05 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Yeah 9 okay?


	155. Subject: Re: Tomorrow

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Tomorrow   
Date: August 12, 2013 20:52:34 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Yeah, see you there.


	156. Subject: Starbomb and NSP

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Starbomb and NSP   
Date: September 19, 2013 18:02:21 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I know we have Starbomb stuff to finish and I know we can do it in time but sometimes I feel like we’re leaving NSP behind


	157. Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP   
Date: September 19, 2013 18:23:26 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I was worrying about that but we’ve done more that you’d think. Some almost fully fleshed out songs, a music video planned out, other song idea. I know things have been rough since I moved but we’re making it work.


	158. Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP   
Date: September 19, 2013 18:36:09 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Wow, it doesn’t feel like we’ve done that much. I guess because the Starbomb albums almost done.   
Thanks, I needed that reality check


	159. Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Starbomb and NSP   
Date: September 19, 2013 18:43:40 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

That’s what I’m here for


	160. Subject: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 17:47:28 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Hey did you get the music I sent you? My internet keeps going down because the weather fucking sucks.


	161. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 17:53:12 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Yep, sounds amazing as always


	162. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:06:31  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Thanks Dan.   
Weird to think that the Starbomb album comes out next month.


	163. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Dan Avidan  
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:18:39 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

It’s insane. People go crazy whenever Arin or I hint at it.   
Hey so, I know a lot of people are calling this a Grump project with the two Game Grumps. I’ve mentioned you, we both have. I don’t want you to get the wrong idea. Especially since you don’t watch grumps. Still no hard feelings


	164. Draft: Re: Fuck rain

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:24:11 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I was jealous, but you’re both in the public eye more and I do watch Grumps, as much as I can. I’m just too embarrassed to tell you.


	165. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:31:55 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It’s fine, I know you wouldn’t do that. You guys are better known, it makes sense.


	166. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:39:06 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Okay. I can’t wait to you come down in December, I haven’t planned much for NSP but I feel so motivated after doing all this Starbomb stuff. And I’ve really missed you.


	167. Draft: Re: Fuck rain

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:44:29 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve missed you too. I love you.


	168. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: November 04, 2013 18:49:04 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve missed you too. See you soon.


	169. Subject: Starbomb

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Starbomb  
Date: January 07, 2014 17:04:39 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I don’t mean to imply I didn’t believe in Starbomb but it surprises me how well it’s done in such a short time.


	170. Subject: Re: Starbomb

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Starbomb  
Date: January 07, 2014 17:28:56 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Yeah, hopefully our next album will do that well.   
Arin’s supper happy. He wants to do another one. He’s been nervous about bringing it up but it’s obvious. You in?


	171. Draft: Re: Starbomb

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Starbomb  
Date: January 07, 2014 17:36:05 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Why do I still get jealous of you and Arin?


	172. Subject: Re: Starbomb

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Starbomb   
Date: January 07, 2014 17:39:02 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’d be willing to do another album.


	173. Subject: Thanks and sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Thanks and sorry  
Date: March 22, 2014 10:12:51 AM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Hey B, I wanted to thank you again for coming out to work on NSP stuff. Sorry for freaking out on you and everything. I honestly didn’t know you came here for us. Didn’t mean to cry on you. Sorry


	174. Draft: Re: Thanks and sorry

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 10:25:18 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I should have made it clearer that I was here for us. It hurt that you thought I was only there for work. I know I haven’t been able to visit a lot but I’ve tried so hard to get time off.


	175. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 10:32:24 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I should have made it clearer that I was down to work on NSP. Don’t worry about it. I understand it’s hard for you.


	176. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 10:49:24 AM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

It’s been difficult for both of us, but I’m proud that we’ve made it work. I hate to admit it but I didn’t think we would, but you’ve been so positive and that helped me. Thank you Brian


	177. Draft: Re: Thanks and sorry

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 10:56:29 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I love NSP but part of me continued just so I wouldn’t lose you. Don’t thank me for being selfish


	178. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry  
Date: March 22, 2014 10:59:17 AM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I felt that sometimes but this means too much to us to give up.


	179. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry  
Date: March 22, 2014 11:07:04 AM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I know, sorry, I just haven’t had the best experiences with previous bands when people moved


	180. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry  
Date: March 22, 2014 11:13:45 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Oh Dan, why didn’t you tell me?


	181. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 11:27:28 AM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I didn’t want it to impact your decision and make you stay here and end up hating NSP and me.


	182. Draft: Re: Thanks and sorry

Draft  
From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 11:34:51 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I could never hate you, or NSP


	183. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry  
Date: March 22, 2014 11:43:27 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

That wouldn’t have happened. Dan, I don’t think I could have said no to this job, but if I did it would be because I thought it was best and it was what I wanted. Choosing to go to London was hard but I knew we could make things work, and I think we’ve finally gotten it right. We’ve been so productive lately.


	184. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 11:48:53 AM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

We have, haven’t we? Sorry for being so weird


	185. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: March 22, 2014 11:55:17 AM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It’s okay. Anyway, isn’t it 3:00 AM, you should get some sleep.


	186. Subject: Steel Panther

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Steel Panther   
Date: May 08, 2014 18:34:09 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Weird seeing the video with Steel Panther. Remember seeing them live?


	187. Subject: Re: Steel Panther

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steel Panther   
Date: May 08, 2014 18:40:23 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Yeah, we were talking about how we wished we were playing shows like them.


	188. Subject: Re: Steel Panther

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Steel Panther   
Date: May 08, 2014 18:46:57 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

One day we will. I can feel it


	189. Subject: Dan please talk to me

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Dan please talk to me  
Date: July 27, 2014 20:47:13 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I know you probably don’t want to talk to me right now, but I want to know why. I could tell you were upset, don’t act like you weren’t I could tell you were only acting happy. Why aren’t you happy. I’ve moved to L.A. for good. I thought you’d like that.


	190. Subject: Dan please

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Dan please   
Date: July 27, 2014 20:59:35 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve called you a million times please answer me


	191. Subject: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:15:20 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Dan I swear to God I will drive straight to your apartment if you don’t answer me


	192. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:19:55 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

You don’t believe in god


	193. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:24:12 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Don’t be smart with me. I want to know what I did wrong.


	194. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:31:03 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Brian you gave up your job for me. I never wanted that. You said if you stopped doing physics it would be impossible to go back into it. I’m scared you’ll realise your mistake and find a new job and leave me.


	195. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:39:28 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I wanted to do this. Arin offered me a job and I took a few weeks to think about it. I didn’t make this decision lightly. I know that if I let this slip by I’ll regret it for the rest of my life.   
Is your opinion of me so low you think I’d do that to you?


	196. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:45:20 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

No I’m just worried. It’s stupid but sometimes I feel like you’re going to stop caring about all this and me.


	197. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:49:57 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

That would never happen Danny


	198. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 21:54:31 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

I know but I feel like I care about you too much. More than you could ever care about me


	199. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:00:09 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Dan, that isn’t possible. I love you.


	200. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:06:33 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Yeah, as a friend right


	201. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:18:06 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

No Dan, I love you. I have for years and I’m sorry. If this changes how you feel about doing NSP together I understand.


	202. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:24:15 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com

You love me?


	203. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:31:44 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I hid it. I didn’t want to ruin what we have. It’s stupid but to deal with my feelings I wrote draft emails of what I wished I could say.


	204. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:38:53 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Really? That’s sweet and sad. You don’t have to but can I read them?


	205. Subject: Re: Music Video

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so these are all of Brian's draft emails, if you don't want to read them again then skip forward about 34 chapters I believe. Whichever one is called Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:39:34 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I don’t know what I’d do without you either. I think I’m falling in love with you.


	206. Subject: Re: Music Video

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Music Video  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:39:45:02 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I know exactly what you mean but probably in a different way. I really think I love you Dan.


	207. Subject: Re: Help

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Help   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:41:57 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Honestly, it’s no problem Dan. I would do anything to help you succeed.


	208. Subject: Re: You okay?

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: You okay?  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:43:32 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I was going to see if you wanted to hang out after the shoot, since we haven’t seen each other much lately. I thought maybe I might find the courage to tell you I love you. I don’t know, the way you looked at me today when I helped you put on your cape, I just thought there was something there. I could have sworn you went to lean in but I guess I was seeing what I wanted to see. Have fun I guess.


	209. Subject: Re: Dude

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dude  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:44:07 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I found it endearing


	210. Subject: Re: Manticore

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Manticore  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:46:22 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Okay, I enjoyed myself but mainly because I was around you again.


	211. Subject: Re: LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: LA  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:49:32 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I thought we would talk about it more beforehand, maybe in person.   
I know it’s stupid but I’m jealous


	212. Subject: Re: Back home

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Back home  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:49:49 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m glad you had fun, but I’m not fake flirting with you. I hope Arin is.


	213. Subject: Re: Show

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Show  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:52:12 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It’s always more than okay for you to visit. It’s when you leave that I have an issue with. I know you have to go home, but I want you to stay.


	214. Subject: Re: On my way

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:53:09 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m going to make some lame excuse for not being able to go but I just don’t want to see you and Arin together, or have to watch girls flirting with you, like that show we did last year where you went home with that girl when we were going to hang out. I lied when I said I was fine with it.


	215. Re: On my way

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: On my way  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:55:46 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I honestly don’t think I’d be too upset. Okay I would but I appreciate the sentiment. I miss you so much. Too much.


	216. Subject: Re: Got home

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Got home  
Date: July 27. 2014 22:56:21 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I wish I had gone out too, but even knowing Arin has a girlfriend, seeing the way your eyes light up when talking to him hurts for some reason.   
You’re always welcome at my house. I wish you were here more often.


	217. Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight   
Date: July 27, 2014 22:59:35 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It shouldn’t but you talking to Arin about NSP makes me jealous.


	218. Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dinosaur Laser Fight  
Date: July 27, 2014 22:59:39 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I miss you to, so much. I really wish that I could move back, or you could move out here. I wish you could stay with me. Maybe one day I’ll be able to tell you that.


	219. Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: FYI I Wanna F Your A   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:01:34 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

When I came up with it I thought it was kind of stupid but I thought it would make you laugh. The fact that you keep thinking about it means a lot to me.


	220. Subject: Re: Please

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Please   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:04:11 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

Believe me, I would stay. I want to stay. For NSP. For you, but I need to take this job. If I don’t I’d be risking my entire academic career. I’m sorry. Hearing you cry and knowing it was because of me hurt so much.


	221. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: July 27. 2014 23:08:41 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I wish I didn’t have to move. You’ve been so negative since I told you. I miss the Dan that always told me we could make it through anything. I never wanted to be the one to make you think we couldn’t do something. I love you and I’m sorry.


	222. Subject: Re: Moving to LA

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Moving to LA   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:08:45 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I know you’re still upset. You try to hide it but you can’t hide it from me. I can see you think me moving will end everything but I won’t let that happen.


	223. Subject: I miss you

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: I miss you  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:10:23 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve only just moved and I already miss you


	224. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:11:49 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

As thankful as I am, it hurt leaving you. I saw you holding in tears. It killed me and I wanted to stay.


	225. Subject: Re: Thanks

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Thanks   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:12:01 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I love you


	226. Subject: Re: Shirt

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Shirt  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:14:30 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m never too busy for you.


	227. Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich

From Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Ultimate Sandwich   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:17:07 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I love you


	228. Subject: Re: So sorry

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: So sorry   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:20:33 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

It hurt seeing you with other people like that. Even though they weren’t for me, it felt like you were teasing me with what I can’t have. I should be over this. I’m sorry.


	229. Subject: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Steam Train  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:21:43 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I hated him for it at first, that was my thing. It was stupid. I got over it.


	230. Subject: Re: Steam Train

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Steam Train   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:21:47 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m worried.


	231. Subject: Re: Game Grumps

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Game Grumps   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:23:51 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I told myself I wouldn’t get jealous anymore but I can’t help it, not when you’re so much closer now.


	232. Subject: Re: Tomorrow

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Tomorrow   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:24:10 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ll sound like an asshole if I say no, but I wanted to spend time with you, not working.


	233. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:24:53 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I was jealous, but you’re both in the public eye more and I do watch Grumps, as much as I can. I’m just too embarrassed to tell you.


	234. Subject: Re: Fuck rain

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Fuck rain   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:24:56 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’ve missed you too. I love you.


	235. Subject: Re: Starbomb

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Starbomb  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:27:06 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

Why do I still get jealous of you and Arin?


	236. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:29:12 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I should have made it clearer that I was here for us. It hurt that you thought I was only there for work. I know I haven’t been able to visit a lot but I’ve tried so hard to get time off.


	237. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:29:14 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I love NSP but part of me continued just so I wouldn’t lose you. Don’t thank me for being selfish


	238. Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Thanks and sorry   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:29:17 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I could never hate you, or NSP


	239. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Re: Dan  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:30:28 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’m sorry


	240. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan  
Date: July 27, 2014 23:56:02 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Brian, I never knew. If I did I would have acted sooner. When you moved to London I missed you so much and couldn’t stop thinking about you. I didn’t know why it hurt so much but later realised I had feelings for you. The more I think about it I probably did long before that.


	241. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Brian Wecht  
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 23:59:59 PM  
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com 

I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you sooner. I’m sorry I moved and hurt you.   
I love you, a lot.


	242. Subject: Re: Dan

From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Re: Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 00:04:32 PM   
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com 

Brian, you don’t have to apologise. I understand why you did what you did.   
I love you too, but we really shouldn’t be doing this over email


	243. Subject: Brian?

Unread  
From: Dan Avidan   
Subject: Brian?  
Date: July 27, 2014 00:13:30 PM  
To: BrianWecht@gmail.com

Brian?


	244. Subject: Hey Dan

From: Brian Wecht   
Subject: Hey Dan   
Date: July 27, 2014 00:27:02 PM   
To: DannyAvidan@hotmail.com

I’m outside


End file.
